The Dry Spell
by The Melon Lord Approves
Summary: When Aang and Katara end a dry spell, they really end it... Cover art is by the fabulous Nukilik!


**Title-** The Dry Spell  
**Rating-** M  
**Characters/Pairings-** Kataang  
**Genre(s)-** Romance. And by romance I mean PWP.  
**Summary-** When Aang and Katara end a dry spell, they _really_ end it...

**A/N-** This is rated for a reason. If you're not up for some lemony Kataang goodness, navigate away now. Anyway, according to the Melon headcanon, at this point in time, Aang and Katara are 30 and 32 respectively, and Tenzin won't be born for... oh, about another nine months or so.

* * *

It was a series of badly-timed coincidences combined with the ongoing trials of parenthood that caused it. If Aang wasn't out of town for weeks at a time, Katara was stuck in the city at the healing clinic. Or Bumi was having night terrors again. Or Katara was exhausted from a particularly strenuous session with her waterbending pupils. Or Kya wanted to have a sleepover. Or Toph showed up at an inopportune time with news of some crisis that only the Avatar could resolve. Or their schedules just plain clashed. Or...

Well, long story short, they were going through a dry spell. A major one. And Katara didn't like it one bit.

"I'm going_ crazy_ here, Suki," she lamented one day.

Her sister-in-law hummed sympathetically. "How long as it been for you guys?" she asked, raising her tea cup to her lips.

"Three months.

Suki spat out the mouthful of tea she had been in the process of swallowing. When she had finished coughing, she stared at Katara with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Completely," Katara said.

"And we are talking about the same Aang and Katara here, right? The crazy kids I had to cover for with Sokka three or four times a _day_ when you were twenty?"

Katara groaned and dropped her head onto the table. "I know," she mumbled. "It's ridiculous."

Suki stared at her, lilac eyes incredulous. "How have you not exploded yet?"

"Beats me. Most of the time I'm so keyed up I can hardly focus!"

"This is serious," Suki decided. "You need to do something about this. When is Aang getting back from Gaipan?"

Katara looked up thoughtfully. "He said in his last letter that he'd be home by the end of the week."

"Okay, well then, we- Wait. His _last_ letter? Hasn't he only been gone four days?" Suki interrupted herself.

Katara nodded.

"And how many times has he written in that time?"

"Three."

Suki rolled her eyes. "Nice to know that even if you aren't gettin' any, you two are still the most ridiculously sappy couple in the known universe."

"Gee, I didn't know being in love with my husband was such an absurd concept."

"Oh, come on," Suki said, trying and failing to contain her smirk. "You know as well as I do that the two of you go above and beyond a normal couple in love." She was amused to see that, despite herself, Katara's mildly indignant expression slipped away to be replaced by a soft smile. The thing was, it was true. Right from the beginning, the two of them had always had a unique relationship, and their bond had only grown deeper as time passed. As a woman deeply in love with her own husband, Suki could honestly say that she'd never seen a couple still so completely besotted with each other even after more than ten years of marriage.

"And that," Suki continued, "is why three months of no sex is completely unacceptable."

Katara sighed. "Well, what can I do?" she complained. "Even if I weren't so busy with the clinic and the kids and my students, it's not like I can just tell the world 'Oh, sorry, you're going to have to go without the Avatar today, he needs to get laid!'"

"Can't you?"

"Suki..."

"No, seriously, Katara. I have an idea..."

* * *

_Three days later..._

Oh, you actually want to READ what happens "three days later?"

Well, you can do that.

But I'm not posting it on because it's been anal about smut/lemons the last few years so yeah. However, that doesn't mean that you can't read the first piece of smut I've written since I was an idiot 16 year old! All you have to do is check it out on my Tumblr!

Here is ~le link~ (with spaces included to circumvent 's foolishness regarding links):

themelonlordapproves DOTGOESHERE tumblr DOTGOESHERE com SLASHMARKGOESHERE post/45333404420/fic-the-dry-spell


End file.
